


The Lives We Live

by angelkai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Death, M/M, Multiple Lives, Multiple Pairings, Reincarnation, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkai/pseuds/angelkai
Summary: Reincarnation AUMore on Wattpad: @lanceylaunce





	1. .I

"Keith!"

"Lance!!"

That was all that was said and heard before I blacked out.

_'I have to check if he's safe... I have to check on everyone.'_

_I awoke to..._

_Nothing_.

_What's going on?_

_._

_.._

_..._

"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!"

_I see something. A bright white light, and a... Doctor?_

"What will his name be?" asked the doctor in a white coat.

"Hmm, how about Kaine?"

_That's not my name. My name is-_

"I like Keith better."

"Is Keith the final decision?"

"Yes," I heard from two voices.

_Mom... Dad?_

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Kogane. Keith Kogane."


	2. .II

A year has passed, today's my birthday. I'm one years old, and during this one year that I have lived...

I haven't done jack.

I'm currently here in the dark, I don't know what time it is.

I need to get out of here.

I climb out, and walk down to another room. I see my dog and she looks at me. Her name is Quiche. 

I go to her, and guide her to the couch.

We both lay down and fall asleep.


	3. .III

"Good morning, Keith!" 

My mother woke me up. I smile at her. 

In my past life, my mother was never to be seen, and I passed to never find out.

I like this lady, she's sweet and kind.

I also have a dad. He works a lot, but still comes home to us.

She picks me up from the couch and into her arms. 

I'm hit with warmth.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

I try to speak with what I already know.

"B-birf... Birfay!"

She smiles with joy.


	4. .IV

I go by each day, living in a bore.

I mean, I'm a baby. I can't do much without my parents doing it for me. 

I can't wait to grow up.


	5. .V

A couple years have passed.

I'm now 5 years old.

So far, my father has left my mother and I for a younger woman.

Even in this life, I still had a parent run away from me.

At least my mother stayed.

Today she told me that I'll start going to school.

Finally, something to get me out of here.

I am scared, though.

 


	6. .VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters are coming soon! These are just the prologue chapters.

I walk into class, holding my mother's hand.

I look around, and one kid catches my eye. 

_Beautiful, big, blue eyes._

They look back at me, and I look down.

"Welcome our new friend, everyone! His name is Keith Kogane!"

No one greets me, except for one.

"Keith?"


	7. I.II

_Lance's POV_

The bell rang for recess, and I was overjoyed. I couldn't wait to show Keith the swings and slide!

"What's a swing?"

Shock is now on both Hunk and I's faces.

"H-how do you not know what a swing is?!"

"Well, I never had one, just at home, but I never use it."

Hunk jumped up. "Can we go to your house, Keith?!" His eyes sparkled.

"Uh..."

"Hey," I intervened. "Let's just go to recess, and I'll show you what a swing is." I grab a hold of his hand run out to the playground. Luckily, none of the other kids have gotten to it yet.

"This here is a swing. You get on it and you go back and forth, going higher every time."

"Oooohh, you mean a swoon."

W h a t .

I bursted out laughing, he just called a swing a swoon. A swoon! Hunk ran behind us and explained to Keith in why I'm currently on the floor trying to breathe.

"Well, how was I supposed to know what they're called," he said with a sad face.

I got up from the ground and apologized. I hugged him, I don't know why, but I did.

"Get on, I'll push you."

Keith slowly tried getting on, then he fell. He tried again with Hunk's help.

"Now hold on to the chains," I said as I started pushing. I can tell he held on for dear life. The harder I pushed him, the higher he got. Hunk began to play with the sand and collected tiny seashells.

_'I'm glad to have this back again.'_


	8. I.IV

_Lance's POV_

I got up early this morning. I don't know why, but this child felt like it.

I ran out of bed, making sure I didn't wake up mi hermanito. Finally, I'm older than someone! Family wise, I mean.

I went to go check the calendar, and saw it was my favorite and hated day today.

_Valentine's day._

Why do I hate it? Why because, whenever I flirt with the girls, they laugh at me, and tell me that they'd never date me. I love Valentine's day because of all the candy, and in hope that maybe one of these days, a girl will flirt with me back. I blush at the thought of it.

I got changed, and poured myself some cereal with milk. Sheerios are alright. I mean, they're not the best, but they can still fulfill my hunger.

After my small breakfast, I ran back to my room, got my backpack, and ran to the living room. Once I stepped foot in said living room, my dog jumped on me.

"Kaltenecker! Down girl!"

She whined, thinking she got in trouble, but she knows I'm playing.

"Ya me necito a ir, Necka. Regreso pronto."

With that being said, she gave my face a big dog smooch, and I ran out the door.

_Hunk's POV_

I waited for Lance at our usual spot, which was a stop sign with stickers all over it.

"Hunk, catch me!!"

"Lance n-"

I had dropped my sketchpad, and caught this shark.

"Lance, how many times do I have to tell you to not do this?"

"Hmm, none since I won't listen either way," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Come on, or we'll be late to school, my mom's taking us."

Me and Lance are neighbours, he only lives a few houses down from me, so my mom and I take him to school everyday. 

"Hunk, Lance! Get in the car!"

"Vamos," yelled Lance. I placed him on the floor and we both booked it to the car. We hopped in, and got there in no time; we live pretty close to the school too.

"Have a good day, boys."

"Claro! Gracias señora!"

_Keith's POV_

'Keith. Keith." said a distant voice. 

Appa?

I looked around, "Appa?"

No where.

"Keith!" I came to mind, and found both Lance and Hunk in front of me.

"Oh, guess I blanked out."

"You okay?" asked Hunk.

I stayed quiet. I haven't seen my appa in a while, I hope he's okay.

"Class begins now!"

**~Another Time Skip~**

Recess. I made my way to the sandbox and plopped myself into it. I picked at the little shells in the sand. 

Lance sat next to me, handing me something, "Here."

I glanced over to what it was, it was a pack of gummy bears. I hugged him.

"K-Keith, are you okay?"

"Appa."

Lance pulled back, and looked at me in the eyes. 

"Todo estará bien," he spoke. I never understood his Spanish, but it calmed me a lot.

Hours went by so fast, mainly because I kept watching Hunk draw. He's really good at it. I shared the gummy worms Lance had gave me between the two of them and I. It brought up my mood up. 

The day ended, and I waited for my mom to come.

"K-Keith?"

I turned around, "Yes?"

"Wanna hang out with me and Lance at my house? We can do whatever we want," he said with a bright smile.

"Keith, wanna go with them?"

I turned my head back around, and saw my mom.

"Eomma!" I gave her a hug on the leg.

"You can go if you want."

"Thanks momma!" I gave her another hug and a gummy bear with a note. I forgot it was Valentine's day, so I quickly made it.

"I'll see you later, Keith," she said as she planted a kiss on my head. I ran to the boys and went to Hunk's house.

The note read:

_Thank you for taking care of me. I love you so much, and grateful for you and papa. Thank you for loving me back._

_Then it had a small drawing of the family._


	9. I.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First proper chapter!

_Lance's POV_

 

"Keith?" I saw to the new kid.

He looks up at me, I can see the shock in his eyes.

In fear, I look down.

"Hi... Lance."

_'He remembers me?'_

Overwhelmed with happiness, I jump and hug him.

Both the teacher and his mom are in surprise.

"Lance, do you know Keith?"

"Huh?" I let go of him.

"Oh yeah, we go way back," I reply with a smile.

"That's good. Now go sit back down. Keith, where would you like to sit?"

He looks around, and points to a table at the back of the room. I frown, and look deep into his eyes.

"Why not with me?"

He stays quiet, and holds on to his mom's pant leg.

"I'm sorry, he's just a bit shy."

A little saddened, I go sit back down at my table, which I shared with Hunk and a couple other classmates.

"Is that really Keith?" Hunk asks me.

"Of course it is! He even still has that dumb mullet!"

"What about my mullet?" said a voice behind me.

"Ahh! Nothing, Keith." I said as he plopped down next to us.

"We're glad to have you back, Keith. We really missed you," said Hunk.

He gives him a  small smile. "I missed you guys too."

 


	10. I.II

_Keith's POV_

The school day ended, and it was time for me to go home.

_I didn't want to go home._

_I wanted to stay with Hunk and Lance._

"Keith, your mom is here!" exclaimed the teacher. I looked up with a pout and saw my mom staring down at me. I looked back and saw Lance and Hunk staring at me.

They smiled and waved.

I ran to the back of the classroom, and into the restroom, locking the door behind me. 

"Keith?" One knock.

"Keith why are you in there?" Another knock.

I shriveled up into the corner, and hid my head with my arms.

Now came a small knock.

"Keith? Is something wrong? It's me, Lancey Lance."

I slowly walked to the door and opened it, finding a Lance behind it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go home..." I said shyly as I looked down.

"Why?"

_'I don't wanna leave this again.'_

_'It's been so long since I've seen you.'_

_'I missed you and everyone so much.'_

"Uh..."

He suddenly lunged at me, embracing me.

"You don't wanna leave because we finally met again, don't you?"

I started tearing up, and hugged him back. How did he look through me? Well, he was good at doing that before, so it's no real surprise there.

"I really don't."

Mom came running in, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Kogane, Keith is alright. Just something that he thought of made him really sad."

"Mom, I don't want to go home. I wanna stay."

"Keith, I can't let you do that. You're going to come back tomorrow."

Oh, heck.

I forgot it was Tuesday.

"A-alright. Sorry."

I let go of Lance and took a hold of mom's hand.

"Oh wait there!" 

Lance and also Hunk ran to a table, and began writing down something. Momentarily, they came back.

"Here," began Hunk, "Whenever you feel sad, just give us a call and we'll pick up!"

I wiped my tears, "Thanks."

And with that, I went home happy.

_I can't wait to go to school tomorrow._


	11. I.V

Hunk's POV

Lance, Keith, and I got to my house in less than 10 minutes. Once we got there, I opened the door, and my cat got out.

"Ah, Viv! Get back inside!"

Viv circled around Keith, sniffing him since he was new to my place.

"I'm sorry, Keith! Viv, stop it!"

"It's fine," Keith spoke out as he stuck his hand out to her to sniff.

"I wouldn't do that... She bit me when I did tha-" Lance was interrupted as Viv jumped on Keith.

"She's on me...?" Keith said with a questioned face.

"What the heck?! She scratched my hand when I did that to her! She even hissed at me," said Lance grumpily. Keith then began to pet her, being surprised after she began purring.

"Let's get inside."

We all got in, and Viv jumped out of Keith's arms, but stayed close to him.

"She really likes you, Keith," I said.

He smiled at me, then at her. "I like her too."

We went to my room, and placed all our things on the floor. Lance jumped up on my bed and opened up the window, letting the nice, cool breeze come in. Viv strolled in, and jumped on the bed as well.

"What do you guys wanna do?"

"Oh, uh. I don't know..." said Keith in a soft tone. "What is there to do?"

Lance hummed, "Maybe we can play that new game your papa got you for Christmas? Or play with Viv using the laser pointer."

I hummed back, "Keith, wanna play the ga-"

I was cut off, by Keith's sniffles.

"Keith, what's wrong?" I ask as I rush to him.

"...Oppa."

"What?" Lance blurted out.

"...Oppa. I miss Oppa."

"Oh... You miss your dad," spoke Lance. He walked to Keith and gave him a hug, "I miss mi mama, pero I know she'll be here soon. As well as your papa, so please don't cry anymore."

Keith hugged Lance back, and began to sob into his shoulder. Viv strolled by, and rubbed her head against Lance's ankle, and her tail on Keith's leg. I joined in on the hug parade, making sure I squeezed my love for them both into it.

"Let's go play that game, alright?" spoke out Lance.

Keith sniffled and wiped his eyes and cheeks. "Yeah, I'll beat you guys."


	12. I.VI

_Keith's POV_

It was a few hours that we played this game; it was called Killbot Phantasm I. So far, Hunk died 8 times, Lance had to keep reviving him, leading him to die only a few times, and I took on most of the bosses as Lance went to Hunk's aid.

"When is your mom coming to get you?" asked Hunk's mom as she walked in to drop some snacks for us.

"Uh, I'm not sure..." I said, looking to Viv. "It's a weekday, so..."

"I-if she doesn't come for him soon, can he stay for the night?" stammered out Hunk.

"Can I stay too?" blurted out Lance.

"Now, now, tama. Keith, I'll call your tina right now."

"Tama? Tina? Who is Tina?"

"Tina is mom is Samoan, and tama is kids."

"Glad to know you're picking up a bit of our language, Lance," praised Mrs. Garrett. She walked out and began to call my eomma. I looked back at Lance, who was now petting Viv. Hunk was in the bathroom, and I had no idea what to do.

I decided to go next to Lance and watch him have fun with Viv. I really didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Viv pounced onto me, making me fall. Lance snickered as I got up.

"What?"

"N-nothing," he said in between breaths.

I guess Viv felt bad, because she then came up to me and began licking my face. I smirked. 

"I bet she doesn't give you this much affection."

"Oh, be quiet, mullet," the blue-eyed boy pouted.

_What came next was just a blur._

"Keith! Lance! Hunk! We have to go!!" yelled out Hunk's mom.

"Why?" I cried Lance. Lance began to tear up, and Hunk ran in sobbing and in hysteria.

She ran in and embraced me. What is going on?

"What's wrong?" I asked again. She didn't answer me, and I felt her tears fall on my head. Lance is panicking to himself in a corner, Viv trying to call him down. Hunk was on the floor trying to calm himself down. I didn't want to break.

"Tina Garrett, please tell me what's going on!" I yelled.

"We... We have to get to the hospital."

_I didn't want to hear it._

"Your eomma..."

_Shut up._

"She..."

_Stop. Please._

"She's in the hospital. She's getting treated in the ER."

_I already knew what happened._

I began to break down in tears. My eyes dashed around the room, seeing if this was only a dream or some messed up fantasy. I screamed and punched the wall, and ran around their house. I wasn't going to accept it. No. Today was going so good. Why? Why now? 

Everyone in the room stared at me, even the cat. I didn't care.

I don't even remember what happened next.

I was suddenly in the hospital. There were people on bed-like strollers. I looked back at Hunk and Lance. Lance was twiddling around with his fingers, and Hunk was asleep in his mother's arms.

'Something that won't happen anymore.'

I dashed out of my seat, and ran somewhere. Anywhere was better than just waiting there. 

Footsteps were behind me. 

"Keith, please wait up."

"Why? My momma is dead! I know it!" I fell to my knees, and began to bawl and slam my fists against the cold tile floor.

"Keith! Listen to me!" He pulled me into an embrace, and I tried pushing him off me.

"Keith, you're not alone. Por favor, escuchame. My papa passed when I was only 2. I know como se siente."

"Lance..." I hugged him back. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Hey, I may be a kid, but kids can still feel like this.

We ended up falling asleep there, in each others arms. Hunk's mom carried us both and cradled us in her arms. I cried silently. 

_'Eomma, naneun neoleul salanghae, neoleul geuliwo halgeoya.'_

_('Momma, I love you, and I'm going to miss you.')_


	13. I.VII

_Lance's POV_

I woke up in momma Garrett's arms, Keith was in the other arm, and Hunk was in the chair next to her, resting his sleeping head on her arm. There was still no news of Keith's mom, so we just have to stare here and pray that she'll be okay. 

I let out a silent yawn, and tried my best to get out of Mama G's arms without waking any of them up, and headed to a vending machine. I clearly had no money on me, so I just walked back and sat on the floor. It seemed like no one was going to wake up, but Keith did.

"Hey buddy, how'd you sleep?" I asked to try to break the ice.

"..."

Of course he'd stay quiet. His mom just got sent the hospital after getting into an accident. Anyone wouldn't want to talk after that.

I got up and hugged him, surprisingly, he hugged back.

"Todo va salir bien, Keith. Te lo prometo."

_Gosh, I hope everything will turn out okay._

"Hello? Where is Mr. Kogane?"

We turned around to see a lady in white. I began to pray.

"He isn't here, I'm her son. Mrs. Kalia Kogane?"

"Do you have an adult supervising you right now?" She asked.

I ran to Momma Garrett and woke her up. She hesitated to open her eyes, but once she saw the doctor, she darted to her.

"I'm watching over them, yes. Is something wrong?"

The lady in the white coat smiled a small smile.

"Mrs. Kogane is alright, but she did break her left arm very badly, but it should heal-"

Keith suddenly began sobbing, and launched himself at the doctor, hugging her legs.

"T-thank you!! Gomabseubnida!!"

Hunk woke up to his yelling, and smiled with tears in his eyes. Even I teared up a bit.

_'Muchas gracias, Senor.'_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Keith's POV_

Momma's okay! Momma's alive! 

I darted into the halls, desperately trying to find her room. I looked in, and found either empty beds or old people.

A doctor found me lingering around, and-

"Ajumma Harry?"

"Keith! Are you looking for your mom?"

I quickly nodded, and gave her a hug. "Take me to eomma, please."

She picked me up and took me to a room, 513.

What I saw just broke my young heart.

"Momma..."

Auntie put me down, and I immediately ran to her bed.

"Momma, you're okay..."

She looked over to me, not moving her head at all, and took a hold of both my hands.

"Of course. I would never leave my beautiful son alone."

She pet my head, and I started to cry again.

"Keith..."

 

 

_"Keith...!"_

 

 

_**"Keith!"** _

 

 

_My eyes darted open. I saw everyone in tears._

_"Blood... her lungs... breathing..."_

_._

 

_.._

 

_..._

 

_**"She didn't make it..."** _

 


End file.
